bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bold Clone
[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=114778 Archive 1] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=123141 Archive 2] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=139428 Archive 3 - Sept. '10/Apr. '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=142611 Archive 4 - Apr. '11/May '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bold_Clone?oldid=150672 Archive 5 - June/Dec. '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bold_Clone?oldid=167944 Archive 6 - 2012] Re: Antidermis I have all four movies and that image was upload by user, The Oracle23 on CBW back in 2009, but I doubt he is active/online to answer our question. Hmm, I doubt it is seen in the fourth movie...so, I will go watch the movies and see I can find that image. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Shadow Unfortunately, BZP had shut down their old forums and so everything is gone including the Official Greg Discussion topic. So I'm using Google's cache thing to check through it (there is 321 pages) and scan through the Q & A. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 05:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Toa Nuva Blog Read Entry 9, Bold Clone. Helryx was present on that entry and same with Trinuma, however both were not mentioned by their names. Helryx was mentioned through her voice while Trinuma was only described as the massive warrior with the Staff of Artakha. There were other characters present too except none of them were mentioned by their names. I know we don't list characters that are mentioned only...but some of these characters like Airwatcher and the other Dark Hunters from the Dark Hunters contest should be on that list, otherwise it sort of contradict what Greg F. had told the winners about giving their creations each a storyline role... Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re2: Spoiler Template Unfortunately, there's still a bit of an overlap. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:54, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes! That's much better! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Bionicle A-Z Article Deletion Hey man. If you're going under such criteria, you should also delete the BZPower and BioMedia Project pages. At least give me a copy of what I had there, it took me quite some time to write that. Bionicleaz (talk) 18:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Guurahk204 Thanks. I added the right categories tags so something similar won't happen in the future. Bionicleaz (talk) 20:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Guurahk204 Re: Retirement Best of luck to you too, Bold Clone. We miss you on here. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 21:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Leaked images Hey Bold Clone, I was going through the upload log and found a couple leaked images. Could you delete Kakama.jpg and Earthprotector.jpg? Thanks in advance. ToaAuserv 19:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey, Bold Clone. Just wanted to let you know that there's a vandal running amok by the username of User:Russel crussel. I'll leave the administrative action to you. Shadowmaster 00:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, he's been banned already. Shadowmaster 00:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'd like to let you know that I've nominated Bionicle Heroes for deletion, and After Great Cataclysm has been up for deletion for 2 years. Take whatever action you'd like on those. Shadowmaster 00:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Reboot naming scheme Do you really think we should call the pages "reboot" instead of "2015"? I feel that calling them 2015 makes more sense as the revived line has been repeatedly called "BIONICLE 2015," not "BIONICLE Reboot." Also, not sure why Maskmakers would need a (Reboot) tag in the title when there was no existing article by that name. If we're going to tag literally every page concerning the reboot with (Reboot) we might as well start a new wiki just for the reboot. Perhaps we should vote on this? Also, as an aside, at the very least I think it would have been best to leave redirects at the (2015) articles because that has now broken several links and could potentially lead to people creating those articles again in confusion. ToaAuserv 18:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, 1) it's a temporary name, and 2) what do we call stuff introduced in 2016? "Reboot" covers all that is introduced and re-introduced in the reboot. :Additionally, "Maskmakers" is a page we should have; it was a position in Metru Nui for advanced crafters and forgers such as Vakama. :I would prefer the system Wookiepedia is using, but as I said, this is a temporary fix. I would like to have the wiki discuss the matter further sometime soon. :And finally, fix the links. How hard is that? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering: Do you think we should have a small-text redirect at the top of each article that has a "Reboot Universe" counterpart? For example, with the reboot Tahu, something like - "This page is about the character from the 2015 reboot - for the Tahu of the classic universe, go here" Just a suggestion, but a good one in my opinion. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) This wiki needs a background image Could you maybe use this image of this symbol as a background and click on tile and fix on the please? Because this wiki needs a background image. Yeah, that sounds good. What you're suggesting would honestly be better, since it would be more apparent to the casual viewer. Incidentally, what are your feelings on this reboot? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Opinion on Reboot Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that. I was a fan of the series from day 1, and I instantly got invested in the story and the world that it created - primarily thanks to the phenomenal MNOG, whose cherished 8-year-old folder remains on my desktop to this day, and to me is probably the best media adaptation of the series yet. But the fact that they already had this beautiful world set up, with the Matoran, Turaga, etc., and threw it all out the window and started from scratch seems a bit of a waste. Takua/Takanuva was my favorite character in the original series, so to see that he probably won't be appearing in the reboot is... disappointing, to say the least. However, on the flip side of things, since this is all in an alternate universe we no longer have to worry about the reboot screwing any more with the continuity of the original. I will give the reboot credit, I'm glad it's returning to a more mythical/legendary tone reminiscent of how the Classic series used to be up till around '04, since that was one of the main things I loved about the early years, and I never liked how Farshtey progressively began "Doing in the Wizard" as the series entered 2008, as it robbed the series of the originality and epic feel that it started out with, and ultimately kinda ruined it by feeling the need to explain that which didn't require explanation. Sooo... yeah. Glad they got rid of all that hooey in the new series. With that said, though, I can't help but feel that what little we've seen of the new series kinda lacks the... timelessness... of the 2001 original. This AU version seems to be a bit too toyetic for my taste, what with the Hero Factory-esque designs as opposed to the simple-but-elegant look of 2001, and the printing on the chestplates REALLY doesn't work for me. Plus, the art style of some of the promotional images look far too cartoony in comparison to the 2001 art, and makes me worry that they won't be taking the story anywhere near as seriously as the original. This new Makuta (glad they returned to that name) also seems to lack the omniscient menace of the original, and seems more like a jealous schmuck who succumbed to his own invention by accident. Also, if the names "Jetarangs" and "X-Glider" are actually the legit mask names, that's just... BEYOND stupid. Still, I guess we'll just have to see where things go with this new series. I guess I'm probably more than a bit blinded by nostalgia, but thus far I'm terribly ambivalent. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 07:41, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh... OK, that makes slightly more sense; they honestly had me worried there. But still, my other points stand. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Another enthusiastic wiki user + read my blog And I thought I spent to much of today on this wiki! You've been editing pages every time I've looked at the activity box. Also, please comment on my blog post "Rise of the Toa Spherus" (a story by me). MAZEKA (talk) 18:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Deleting redirects I'm a little confused as to why you're deleting the redirects. It makes perfect sense to me to have Protector redirect to Protectors, because that way if people can't remember whether the article title is plural or not, either way works. ToaAuserv 22:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Missing Wordmark and New Theme Hey, I noticed that the wordmark for this Wiki seems to be missing; is it just a problem for me, or are you experiencing it as well? Also, since we're updating the theme and layout here to get rid of that bland and dusty Bara Magna theme, might I suggest that the wordmark be changed to either a picture of Kini-Nui or the Three Virtues symbol? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be honest: I have no idea what a wordmark is. I probably deleted it when I was working through the unused images. I'll see if I can root around for it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:21, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Problem solved; I accidentally deleted the wordmark earlier. I've restored it. I still have no idea what a wiki wordmark is. :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Categories Oh, so they were gonna be added anyway? OK, then, sorry 'bout that. Wow... this is gonna be a pain to undo... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna have to do that later; I have a crap-ton of college work that needs to be done. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'm taking a quick break from this academic fecal matter. So, lemme get dis straight: The categories that are being added to the templates and removed from the articles are ones that apply to all Matoran of that type, such as "Matoran Universe", "Matoran", "Characters", specific type of Matoran and the type of element? So stuff like the dates the Matoran were featured, the places they lived, etc., remain the same? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:29, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Correct! So locations like "Mata Nui" and "Metru Nui" stay on the pages, because not all Matoran live on those islands. Years like "2001", "2002", etc. also stay on the pages since not all Matoran were featured in those years. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:32, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Infected Masks With all due respect, I think we should keep at least a couple of those images on the Infected Kanohi page, since they illustrate the various ways the masks have been used. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough, as long as we don't mess up the spacing. Sounds like a good idea. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) So, any ideas on the new theme? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I would like a colored background, and I think having the Mask of Creation as our new logo would work well. But I don't know how to do any of that. Otherwise I would have changed the theme years ago. (And please don't forget to undo all of your earlier edits with the categories on the Matoran pages.) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:04, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I dunno; I think we should find a theme that incorporates both the original series and the new one. As for the logo, I'm MORE than happy with Takua as our favicon; he pretty much embodies everything about the original series that I liked. We might have a reboot, but we can't forget the reason all of this exists. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) The BIONICLE page I don't know the policy here, but was that legal for you to just go and delete the page like that? I don't think it was entirely unnecessary either, but it's gone this long without a deletion... —May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. :Well, yes. We barely have any active editors, so we can hardly vote on the matter. If an Admin disagrees with my decision, he can speak with me (or just restore the page). My criticism of the page is that it was basically the story of BIONICLE, which is already covered by the BIONICLE page. Additionally, "The BIONICLE" is a term used in-story. Our page should cover its usage in-story, except that the phrase "The BIONICLE" is never addressed or explained in-story. I just didn't see the need for the page. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Bionicle: Audio-Narration-Project You're seriously missing out if you get rid of those links. The project has been commended by thousands of people, it's essentially audiobook forms of all the original Bionicle Books. Joev14, Respect the Green 00:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fan Audiobooks I'd say keep them. Where did he post them? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:21, November 6, 2014 (UTC) BS01 doesn't have a problem with them, even though the user himself that's adding the links is the creator... they are technically fan-made, though all it is is a vocal rendition of canon material... -Toa 95 (talk) Linking to them in the External Links section with an explanation like "a fan-created audiobook version on Youtube" would be okay with me. It's actually kind of nice to make the old books accessible, since the earliest ones are 11 years old and probably hard to find physical copies of anymore. ToaAuserv 03:47, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I got permission from site leaders before posting them on BS01. It's also on BZPower, and may soon be on Biomediaproject as well. Joev14, Respect the Green 05:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Renewal? I've been looking around this place, and it occurred to me: We REEALLY need a revamp. This Bara Magna theme has been here for... what, five years? In any case, it's somehow gotten even drier and dustier than Bara Magna itself. With the reboot of Bonkles coming, I think the time is (over)ripe for a redesign. Might I make a few suggestions? First, I would suggest that the new theme be in equal parts representative of both the original series and the 2015 reboot. This might not be too hard with the color theme, since both start out on a tropical island. Perhaps some shades of blue and green, along with the tan stone color? Also, our banner should REALLY go back to the classic weathered gold/stone-colored BIONICLE logo, especially since it's something that's common to both the reboot and the original. Besides, the current all-black logo is as bland as Mahri Nui. :P I think we should definitely open up a blog or forum on this matter, since I'm sure a lot of other users here will have their own suggestions. Also, three other things: I think that we should create a separate section on character articles for their personalities, especially since personalities and abilities are entirely unrelated matters. Also, I noticed that we have two pages titled Goko-Kahu and Kewa, despite them being the same bird. Should we merge them? Finally, why do you want to get rid of the "Mask wearer" categories? I'm personally in favor of keeping them. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:26, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, yes, yes, I know. I have wanted to revamp this site myself since 2010. However, I don't know how to change the skin. No one knows how to, apparently. :As for skin design, I agree. Throw some light colors in there like blue or green (or maybe green and brown, since BS01 is already light blue), and now we're talking. :1) We do have a separate section on character articles for their personalities. See here. :2) Well, if they're just the same type of bird, feel free to go ahead and merge the two pages. It's just that this wiki has been so disorganized over the years that no one had apparently followed that rule. :3) The categories are pointless. They don't really help anyone. Half of the categories have all of two characters in them ("Kiril wearers: Dume and Dekar"; "Kualsi wearers: Iruini and Defilak"), and they just strike me as fan-ish. Nobody in the story ever used the term, and it's not like it's a common term or category fans use when talking about BIONICLE. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Respectful Objection With all due respect, I must object to your deleting of the Mask Wearer categories; I realize that you are higher up on the chain of command around here, but as an experienced former Bureaucrat myself, I am a firm opponent of making such major decisions unilaterally. I kindly request that, before any action is taken on this matter, a vote is held among other members of the site here. Thank you for understanding, and I look forward to when you get the chance to reply to this and my previous message. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 07:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I can see where you're coming from, though in my defense I didn't know that those categories were already included in the templates; as far as I knew, I was adding categories to pages that severely lacked them. Unfortunately, due to technical issues as well as an onslaught of college work, I have been unable to reverse the damage I caused, for which I sincerely apologize. I'll take over the categories from here. However, I still must disagree about the Kanohi wearer category; for one thing, it's not covered by any of the templates. For another, it's a good way of tracking the uses and users of each individual mask. Besides, I fail to see an argument for why the category shouldn't exist. I personally am strongly in favor of keeping them. Hopefully we can come to an agreement on this matter. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) OK, that's good. Thanks for that. 1. That wasn't really my point; they're independent from templates, but so are a lot of other categories: the years and "Revived Beings", for example (by the way, Takanuva and Jaller DO qualify for that category). And importance is subjective, really. I personally prefer it, since it adds something to the otherwise-now-barren category section for each one. 2 & 3. Using the "Mask Wearer" category is a lot more efficient; that way, if someone is on the page, and they're looking for other characters who share that mask, there's already a list of such characters right at the bottom of the page. No need to waste browser loading time (which can take AGES) by going to a whole 'nother page and scrolling through the lists; they're already right there. It's just a quicker, more efficient means of navigating. Besides, it's a lot of unnecessary work to get rid of all the categories - time that could be far better spent on more pressing matters on this site. What is this compromise you speak of, though--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC)? So just for the "Main 12"? Sure, that compromise sounds perfect. I approve 100%. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! My names Collin, and will be starting a YouTube channel soon! Now what does that have to do with you, probably nothing. However, one of my series will be going in depth with the 2001-2007 series, with the storyline and all that. I thought it was just going to be boring stuff, but then I found out that there is a giant wiki dedicated to the stuff and a big fan following. Is there a chance we could partner up or something? I'm planning on starting my BIONICLE series in January or February, and I could sure sponsor your channel, and visa versa. Let me know if you are interested with my channel, I could do some featuring works for this wiki if you guys are interested. Spread the word, and get back to me! User: BenjiZane12 Under Construction Template and Insufficiency of Mata Nui Articles Hey, do you know if we have an "under construction" template? I'm trying to expand and improve all the articles relating to the locations on Mata Nui, and frankly, they're in DESPERATE need of it; especially compared to their BS01 counterparts, these stubby pages are so undeveloped that they're more barren than the Bohrok left the island itself. Jokes aside, though, this IS a pretty serious issue; heck, even the pages for the various Wahis were practically stubs! They're all fixed now except Ga-Wahi, but the more specific locations on Mata Nui, are still little more than stubs. Some of the landmarks don't even HAVE pages, like the Three Brothers Bridge. :/ Long story short, this massive gap in sufficient information should probably become a priority, and any help in expanding these pages would be very much appreciated. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Any chance you'll be able to help, or know someone who is? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:51, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my name's Mailbust, and I was wondering, would it be okay if I made pages for the Master's weapons on the 1st of January, as well as the different locations of Okoto? If not January, then when? Thanks Mailbust (talk) 09:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Revision of "Not Doing Job" stub template image. Hey, I've been looking at the image used for the stub template, and it occurred to me that this image might be a more appropriate depiction of someone "not doing their job". Do you think this would be a better replacement? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely. Good work. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:03, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Swords Page BoldClone, I do hope this does not come off as disrespectful, but I have an objection. I saw you deleted the Swords page, saying that, "It's better off in the Battle Axes page". At first, I was going to do that, however I then realized that the Swords weren't an alternative mode to the Axes. That would be the X-Glider. So, that is why I made the Swords a seperate page. With full respect, Mailbust (talk) 22:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okoto Navigation Template I had a thought: Since we have a navigation template for all the regions of Mata Nui, I was thinking that maybe we should create a similar template (I created a prototype for this, included below) for all the regions on Okoto, and modify/expand it as new information comes in. What say you on this? }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: wrap; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="color:white;padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: }}" | [[Okoto|'Okoto']] ([[Template:Okoto|'v']]|[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Okoto&action=edit e']) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |[[Region of Fire|'Region of Fire]] • [[Region of Water|'Region of Water']] • [[Region of Jungle|'Region of Jungle']] • [[Region of Stone|'Region of Stone']] • [[Region of Earth|'Region of Earth']] • [[Region of Ice|'Region of Ice']] • [[Temple of Time|'Temple of Time']] |} Category:Navigation templates Category:Locations Category:Mata Nui --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! I'll go create that then. Also, I was noticing that all the templates for each individual region of Mata Nui are titled, __-''Koro'', rather than __-''Wahi'', which is more appropriate since they contain all the places located in the region as well as the village, not just the locations within the villages themselves. Anything we can do to fix that? In addition, I've been working on improving the color schemes of said templates, to make them look more interesting and to distinguish them from their BS01 counterparts (I probably should have consulted you before enacting these changes, and for that I apologize). Any ideas on how the color schemes can be further improved? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, really? Great! Nice to see that you're the easygoing type. :) In any case, I was thinking we could find some way of arranging the original three main colors of the first Toa, Matoran and Turaga sets released for each region/village - in other words, for Ta-Wahi it's red, yellow and orange for Tahu, Jala and Vakama; on the Onu-Wahi one we have black, purple and dark grey for Onua, Onepu and Whenua, etc. The main one I'm having trouble deciding on, though, is Onu-Koro - below are two different arrangements, but I am unsure which one is the better option. Thoughts? }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear:both; width:wrap; margin:0.5em auto; text-align:center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #000000}}" | [[Onu-Wahi|'Onu-Wahi']] ([[Template:Onu-Koro|'v']]|[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Onu-Koro&action=edit e']) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |[[Papa Nihu Reef|'Papa Nihu Reef]] • [[Onu-Koro Highway|'Onu-Koro Highway']] • [[Great Mine|'Great Mine']] • [[Cavern of Light|'Cavern of Light']] • [[Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium|'Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium']] • [[Whenua's Hut|'Whenua's Hut']] [[Nuparu's Hut|'Nuparu's Hut']] • [[Onepu's Hut|'Onepu's Hut']] • [[Ussal Stables|'Ussal Stables']] • [[Zemya's Shop|'Zemya's Shop']] • [[Temple of Prosperity|'Temple of Prosperity']] |} Category:Navigation templates }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear:both; width:wrap; margin:0.5em auto; text-align:center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #000000}}" | [[Onu-Wahi|'Onu-Wahi']] ([[Template:Onu-Koro|'v']]|[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Onu-Koro&action=edit e']) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |[[Papa Nihu Reef|'Papa Nihu Reef]] • [[Onu-Koro Highway|'Onu-Koro Highway']] • [[Great Mine|'Great Mine']] • [[Cavern of Light|'Cavern of Light']] • [[Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium|'Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium']] • [[Whenua's Hut|'Whenua's Hut']] [[Nuparu's Hut|'Nuparu's Hut']] • [[Onepu's Hut|'Onepu's Hut']] • [[Ussal Stables|'Ussal Stables']] • [[Zemya's Shop|'Zemya's Shop']] • [[Temple of Prosperity|'Temple of Prosperity']] |} Category:Navigation templates I was also thinking of also creating a template for Matoran occupations; approved to proceed on that? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:13, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ah. Fair enough, I suppose. :P --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Theme Hi, I heard that you wanted to change the theme... and i've been working on a failed BIONICLE Reboot wiki, so I thought I may as well offer the theme to you! [[User:Awsometoa|'Awsometoa']] ([[User Talk:Awsometoa|'Talk']]) 12:48, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OK, so I had another thought: I noticed that for the navigation templates for the main three Toa teams, the Turaga, etc., that they seem to be arranged in a rather arbitrary fashion. I figured that maybe we could use the coding system that they used with Kanoka to determine the order in which they're mentioned? (1=Ta-, 2=Ga-, 3=Po-, 4=Ko-, 5=Le- and 6=Onu-). That at least would give a clearly-defined order in which to put them. Not sure whether we should implement this, but just spitballin' here. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:36, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism I just reverted a large amount of vandalism on the BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui page made by a user called Alabamarapecat. In the comment for my edit, I also mentioned Sanic111, but he doesn't seem to have actually done any damage. His edit just got mixed in with all the others. --King Starscream (talk) 15:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the staff over here at Wikia. I created a parent page for Bionicle here- please feel free to edit or expand as you see fit! I'm happy to answer any and all questions you have about the Parent Page project! Thanks in advance, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up Just a quick heads up, there'll be some info on the 2015 pages that you may think are non canon, but are confirmed in episodes 5 and 6, which were leaked in Czech. Mailbust (talk) 14:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) AHHHH! OMG OMG OMG! Sorry, just freaking out. Episodes 7, 8, and 9 were released today, this time in Italian! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqQDSpOy4pw Mailbust (talk) 21:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello from Wikia! Hey there! I'm Kate, and I'm a member of Wikia's staff! I wanted to introduce myself and let you know that you guys have a great Bionicles community. Would you be open to doing any kind of fun programming on the wiki that involves contests and such? Let me know and I'd be interested in working with you guys! Kate 00:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Mask pages. Hello, it's me again (I hope I'm not bothering you). I was wondering, could I make pages for the masks of power? We know now that they unlock the Toa's powers, so would it be okay if I made the pages? Mailbust: Hero Factory and Bionicle fan 16:20, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Profile Edit Bold Clone, the User:MOX NUVA has used given himself the categories of Glatorian, characters and a few other categories. I know we don't edit other people's profiles, but could you remove those categories as they mess up the category pages? Thanks--JediToa (talk) 21:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! We just created a new Toy Wiki Template. Check it out here! Are you interested in featuring it on your main page? You can add it with the code . Let me know if you have any questions! Thanks so much, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 20:41, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Summer Wave pages Hi, I was wondering if I could start making pages for the Skull villains now, or if I should wait untill the sets are released. Thanks, Mailbust: Hero Factory and Bionicle fan 00:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Summer Wave pages (2) So since the sets are out, would I be allowed to make the pages of the summer sets? Mailbust: Hero Factory and Bionicle fan 02:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC)